Peter's Journey/Issue 70
It is now dark, and the sound of the car alarm is drawing more walkers in, Gareth, Shannon, Olivia and Kal are still unconscious, and walkers are starting to try and get into the car. Back at the house Peter is sitting in the master bedroom, of which he shares with Jess. “Peter, you in there?” asks Scott from outside the room “yeah, come on in” Peter replies, Scott then opens the door and walks into the room to see Peter sitting on the bed looking out onto the front garden, he turns around to see Scott “no news on Shannon?” asked Peter “none, I was actually coming to ask about that. They should’ve been back two hours ago, and it’s now dark as well” said Scott “yes, I’m aware of that, I’ll take a car and go and search for them” said Peter “no, Henry and Bow want to do it, I’ll go with them but, you need to rest” said Scott “let me guess, Bow wants to take the Jaguar that’s in the garage?” asked Peter with a smile “exactly, to be honest I wouldn’t mind driving or even owning any of those cars that are in the garage” said Scott “ditto” replied Peter “Look, I don’t mind going on a run” said Peter “It’s fine, you stay here. Bow, Henry and I’ll go out and see what’s happening” said Scott “thanks, what’s happening with dinner?” asked Peter “not really sure, but I think Charlie’s serving up beans and something from here in an hour’s time” replied Scott “okay, tell them I’ll be down shortly” said Peter “sure...a penny for your thoughts?” asked Scott as he saw Peter heading into a world of his own “not yet” said Peter “we’ll be off soon well” said Scott “good luck, contact us if you need anything” said Peter as Scott nodded to him and closed the door behind him. At the crash site the car alarm is still sounding and the walkers are eager to get inside it. With the walkers pounding on the window Gareth starts to waken up, he lets out a quiet moan and looks around him, his vision slightly blurred, he then raises his hand to his head and touches it, bringing it back he sees the blood. With his vision coming back to him he sees the bonnet of the car smashed into a tree, he looks around him to see the walkers surrounding the car “Oh Christ” he says, he looks beside him to see Shannon’s face on the steering wheel, with blood on her face where she had the impact, Gareth looks behind him to see both Kal and Olivia unconscious “wake up!” he yells Back in the house Scott, Bow and Henry are putting some torches and ammunition into small back packs, Scott takes a set of keys out of his pocket and throws them to Bow, who catches them “you’re taking the Jag” said Scott as he smiled at her “serious?” asked Bow “why not, eh? I’ll take the Hyundai” replied Scott “we should get going now, and we’ll follow the road that they took” said Henry “I’ll lock the gate” said Michael “I’ll go with” added Andy “okay, we’re heading now” said Scott. Outside Bow and Henry walk to the back of the house to where four new cars are parked, a Jaguar, A Renault, a Honda a BMW and another BMW, Bow and Henry get into the Jag as Scott gets into the Hyundai which is parked at the left hand side of the house. As they start to leave their parked area Michael and Andy are down by the gate ready to open it for the two cars, as they leave the grounds they lock the gate back up again. “what do you thinks happened to them?” asked a concerned Henry “not really sure, maybe they couldn’t get the car started, or ran into a bit of trouble with walkers, or something of the sort” replied Bow. She then looked over at Henry, who was looked at the floor “hey...they’ll be fine, those four are tough as old boots” said Bow as she tried to cheer Henry up. Twenty miles away where the crash is, Gareth is still the only one awake, while trying to get the other conscious again he suddenly realises that he can’t get his belt off him “wake up” he shouts, fidgeting at the button as well. He then starts to cut the belt off him, eventually doing so “ah clear off” he yells in anger to the walkers pounding at the window. In the back seat Olivia is now starting to gain conscious again “Olivia, that you?” asked Gareth as he gets loose of his belt, turning around to see Olivia awake. “Wh...what happened?” she asks in a daze “we...we’ve had a crash, Shannon’s alive, but she’s still not awake” replied Gareth “crash?” said a scared Olivia “hey, it’ll be fine don’t worry” reassured Gareth “I need you to see if Kal’s breathing, can you do that for me?” asked Gareth “sure” replied a shaken Olivia, she then reaches over to Kal, who’s face is leaning against the headrest of the driver’s seat, Olivia then places two fingers onto his neck to check his pulse “he’s breathing” replied Olivia “oh good, the other will be here soon” said Gareth “how’d you know that?” asked a scared Olivia “we’re late back, they’ll no something’s up” said Gareth “you’re face.....you’re face, it’s bleeding” trembled Olivia “it’s not anymore, I’m fine don’t you worry” replied Gareth “oh God, walkers are everywhere” said Olivia as she started to panic. Within ten minutes Scott could hear a car alarm “doesn’t sound so good” said Scott as talked into the walkie-talkie to Bow “pull over” he added as he saw the car lights flashing, he got out of the car and took his machete in a firm grip, Bow and Henry came up behind him, Bow took out her sword and Henry grabbed his hatchet. Scott then whistled and some of the walkers heard him. Inside the car Gareth and Olivia could see the car light and heard the whistling “that’s them” he said with relief. Bow started to run towards the walkers, along with Scott and Henry. She took one swing at a walkers head, slicing it in half the walker flopped towards the ground, Scott then lifted his machete and swung it down onto the walkers head, battering the walker repetitively, with the blood on his face he wipes it off then goes for another walker. The trio worked together to take out all the walkers. When that was done Scott ran to the car, to see Gareth and Olivia starring at them “you okay?” asked Scott as he opened Gareth’s door “we are now” replied Gareth “what the hell happened?” asked Henry as he helped Olivia out “a walker was in the road, Shannon got distracted and swerved, then lost the control of the steering, next thing we went heading off to the tree’s. Wake up in this mess” replied Gareth “are they alright?” asked Scott as he went round to open Shannon’s door “just unconscious” replied Gareth “you head to the car we’ll take care of them” replied Bow “did you get all the stuff you needed for Laura?” asked Henry “more” replied Gareth with a bit of life in his face. Scott then lifts Shannon’s head back slowly “there there, we’ll get you back and running in no time” he said as he lifted her up and brought her to the Hyundai. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues